Sandman
SPIDER-MAN 3 Flint Marko ukradl peníze pro placení za lékařskou péči pro svou nevyléčitelně nemocnou dceru, Penny. Poté co chtěl ukrást auto Bena Parkera kdy mu pan Parker řekl že by měl jít domů ho vyrušil jeho kolega a on náhodou zmáčkl spoušť. Poté v klidu šel do vězení dokud se mu nedostal dopis že je stav jeho dery vážný. Poté co utekl z vězení, náhodně spadl do experimentálního urychlovače částic, které ho molekuláně zváže s pískem, což mu dává písečné schopností. Sandman je později spatřen policisty chodící mezi ulicemi Manhattanu.Dostane na vrchol sklápěče naplněném obrovském množstvím písku. Když jeden z policistů stoupá na vrchol kamionu, je napaden obrovskou pěstí vyrobenou z písku. Poté, co absorboval písek do své hmotnosti, vynoří se obří Sandman. Policie střílí na Marka, ale podaří se mu uprchnout otočením se do písečné bouře a letí pryč s větrem. Na Spider-Manově veletrhu, písečná bouře je vidět, a Spider-Man to jde vyšetřovat. Přitom, Spider-Man konfrontuje Sandmana, a maří jeho pokus okrást obrněný vůz, ale Sandman se dostane pryč. Později, na policejní stanici, je odhaleno Policejním kapitánem George Stacym, že existují důkazy o zapletení Marka do vraždy Bena Parkera, a také říká Petrovi a tetě May, že lupič aut, Dennis Carradine, konfrontovaný Peterem o dva roky dříve byl opravdu Markovým komplicem , a byl, který zabil Bena Parkera. Do té doby, Sandman vyloupí banku, a Spider-Man, s nyní vylepšenými schopnostmi kvůli svému novému černému obleku, ho honí do metra. Během jejich souboje, Spider-Man práskne nádrž na vodu, a záplaví Sandmana vodou a změní ho do bahna, které se přehnalo přes kanalizaci roštem. Věřit, že je Sandman mrtvý, Spider-man přestává s jeho lovením, nicméně, Sandman, který se vymyje v řece, je nakonec schopný se celý rekonstruovat. Spider-Man později strhne symbionta z jeho těla v zvonici po určení jeho parazitní povahy, a tak se spojí s Eddiem Brockem, který se stal Venomem, který přesvědčí Sandmana, aby se s ním spojil, aby zničili Spider-Mana. Sandman souhlasí s ním, protože cítí, že ho Spider-Man nezstaví chytat , dokud nebude mrtvý. Oba unésou Mary Jane Watsonovou a vzít jí na staveniště, nutící Spider-Mana, aby jim obou čelil. Během boje, Sandman používá opět svojí velikost v boji proti Spider-manovi. Po Venomově omezení Spider-Mana se svou pavučinou a málem ho uškrit, Sandman skoro zabije Spider-Mana, ale přiletí Harry Osborn, v obleku New Goblina a přichází na pomoc svého přítelu s Goblinovým arzenálem. Harry odpálí bombovu dýni na Sandmana, a pak rozptyluje Venoma k dostatečnému uvolnění Spider-Mana. Pracující oba společně, se obou podařilo zachránit Mary Jane a porazit Venona, a dočasně zničit Sandmana. (Harry a Brock jsou oba zabiti během procesu). Sandman se vrací v jeho normální velikosti, a když zjistil, skutečnou totožnost Spider-Mana, on ukáže, že nechtěl zabít strýčka Bena. . Uvědomující ži, že Marko mluví pravdu, mu Spider-Man odpouští. Marko se dotkl soucitem Spider-Mana , a odletěl pryč. AVENGERS O rok a půl později Sandman zjistí že jeho dceři zbývá už jenom měsíc života a proto vysvobodí Abomationa a rozhodne se že spolu zajmou nádráží za vypůjčení látky pro jeho dceru. Objeví se však Iron man a všechny rukojné zachrání. Poté však do něj mlátí Sandman a zemřel by kdyby se tam neobjevil Peter Parker bez obleku Spider-mana a snažil se Sandmana uklidnit. Poté chtěl Abomation zabít Parkera ale Abomationa zničil Hulk který se zčistajasna oběvil. Sandman byl poté dobrovolně zatčen S.H.I.L.D.E.M. a ředitel Nick Fury mu slíbil lék pro dceru za pomoc. Sandman poté pomáhal při bitvě o New York. Po té co zjistil že se na New York blíží atomovka společně s Iron manem odletěl do vesmíru. Sandman se proměnil v malou dávku písku a nechal se vyletět Iron manem. Poté se proměnil v písek a chtěl zničit Chitauri.Poslední tucet který zbyl ho však rozdrobil na písek a ve vesmíru už se nemohl poskládat. Tak zemřel Flint Marco a obětoval se za celý tým i za celé obyvatelstvo země. Kategorie:Hrdinové) Kategorie:Záporáci) Kategorie:Anti-hrdinové)